


[podfic] Better Than Before | written by glovered

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: Dean + Cigarettes + Smell of rain





	

**title:** [Better Than Before](http://glovered.livejournal.com/5201.html)  
**author:** [](http://glovered.livejournal.com/profile)[**glovered**](http://glovered.livejournal.com/)  
**reader:** [](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/)**lavishsqualor**  
**pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**rating:** let's go with PG-13  
**length:** 6m 25s

  
[](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Better%20Than%20Before.mp3)  


right-click and save-as to download:  
[mp3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Better%20Than%20Before.mp3) (3.2MB) | [audiobook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2012/%5BSPN%5D%20Better%20Than%20Before.m4b) (5.7MB)

  
**reader's notes:**  
• Because I love her and all of her work, and because I needed something to fill the <10min square on my podfic bingo [card](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/45744.html).  
• Music from Modest Mouse's [Dramamine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TK1bi4emEkk), and while I love the crap out of them, I don't really recommend seeing them live. :3 


End file.
